Catch Me If You Can
by bb.pezberry
Summary: Rachel Berry and her best friend Mike Chang begin their Pokemon journey on a rough note when a thief steals Professor Beiste's Totodile. The thief and Rachel's new rival, Santana Lopez, also has a dream of her own. Pezberry.
1. Prologue

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Prologue: Deep Dive into the Unknown**

The lights go out at a little orphanage on the outskirts of Goldenrod City for it was time for all its inhabitants to manage their way to sleep despite the bright lights and sounds of the inner city. The security is basic, one police officer at the north entrance and one on the south so that no one got in and no one got out. However, one teenager manages to sneak out late into the night with her psyduck close behind her.

"Tonight is the night, Britt-Britt. Tonight is the night I finally get out of this dump," her voice is quiet enough to not capture any attention and her hands cover the Psyduck's mouth, forcing the water Pokémon to simply nod and not make a sound. Santana takes in her surroundings carefully, her vision is clear despite the night and her hearing is almost as sharp as any Pokémon.

The girl had turned sixteen that night and refused to stay in that pathetic excuse of a house any longer. Over the past few weeks she heard rumours of a Professor Beiste in New Bark Town who was studying three rare Pokémon in her lab. Perhaps with one of these Pokémon by her side, she can truly begin her journey to become a Pokémon Master and be able to not only sustain herself but perhaps find the answers to questions she had been asking herself since she arrived at the orphanage 6 years ago. She had basic knowledge of the region of Johto and knew very well that New Bark Town was small, quiet and peaceful. Certainly no one would catch her and Santana had been stealing all her life. It was nothing challenging, nothing new.

She picks up her companion and makes a run for it towards the direction of New Bark Town. Poor Brittany was a little slow on her feet and Santana never bothered making the Psyduck return to its pokéball. She was too much of a close friend to be put in a ball. It felt much too strange for her to not be at her side at all times.

When she manages to reach a tree, she slumps down and takes a moment to catch her breath. With her hat securely on and all her belongings, both stolen and rightfully hers stored in her little knapsack, she turns to Brittany the Psyduck and the two share a knowing gaze.

No turning back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 1: Bring It On**

Every morning it's the same: wake up at 6AM, drink a glass of water, wake up Vee the Eevee and her two Furrets, Valerie Bertillini and Mrs. Snuggleton and start for her jog around town. Rachel Berry was known throughout all of New Bark Town as the girl with incredible amounts of energy. Sometimes this would translate to 'the girl who never shuts up' or 'the girl who never leaves' but this is all said with some degree of fondness.

The town's people have very mixed feelings in regards to the girl, but no matter, Rachel could care less. As she passes by her neighbour's house, as per every morning, she bumps into her best friend, Mike Chang and his pidgey and they all continue the trip around town together.

Mike Chang has a fantastic reputation around town. The boy was handy for repair, a great athlete, very kind and enjoys popping and locking with the kids. Oh, and not to mention his adoring female fans. The boy only wore his shorts on his morning jogs and the majority of the women of New Bark Town are up early enough to catch him in his shirtless condition.

"Mornin' ladies!" he says, giving them all a salute. His Pidgey chirps after him, getting a response from the many other Pokemon who are with their owners.

"You are always such a popular one, Michael. It is a little funny actually considering that you haven't spoken to half of those women. Curious, I guess they can tell you're a fantastic human being by your ever so enthusiastic smile," Rachel says as they turn a corner. She smiles at her best friend and although he was a wonderful person, she never felt the attraction to him that every other female had. In fact, she never really notices that all their eyes fall to the same place – his abs.

"I'm sure it's the smile, Rach," he replies with a little laugh, "But if that's really the case then I wonder where all of your fans are."

She elbows him lightly, "What a charmer you are, Mike Chang. Hah! Well, you'll see! One day when I am a Pokemon master I will have many more adoring fans than you!"

His smile widens, "Of course! About that though," he pauses and raises his eyebrow, "When are your parents letting you go? You're turning 16 tomorrow and I'm pretty sure that's old enough to leave on your adventure. My parents keep asking me when I'll leave actually."

"Thank you for waiting for me for so long," at this point the two sit down to take a rest, "I even have my starter ready! Little Vee here may be small, but he has as much energy as I do!" The small Eevee calls out it's own name several times before jumping with joy at recognizing the praise it's getting from Rachel.

"Probably because you took his egg with you everywhere," he laughs at the memory of Rachel clutching onto the egg for dear life no matter where they went. He takes a quick swig of water before continuing, "I'm surprised he's not singing and dancing too," Rachel had a reputation for that too. She was known for having a singing voice of an angel.

"Oh don't be so silly, Mike! As if Pokémon could sing! If that were true my life goal would be to create the first Pokémon musical, not become the very best like no one ever was."

She takes out a water bottle and pours the contents into little bowls also from her bag. The four Pokemon drink happily as their trainers continue to talk. They communicate amongst themselves in their own language, the two furrets discussing something with each other and the younger pokemon, the eevee and pidgey play with each other's tails.

"I cannot wait until I am out of here," Rachel says softly, hugging her knees tightly, "Perhaps once I prove myself as a formidable trainer and become famous then the towns people will like me more." She won't always admit it in such a pathetic way but in all honesty she just wants people to notice her the way they notice Mike Chang. No, with a love much greater than that! Respect, admiration, she wanted all of it.

Mike puts an arm around his best friend, "Aw come on, Rach! You said so yourself many times, their opinions don't matter so long as the people you love, love you." He kisses her forehead before standing up again, "Now let's get this morning jog over with. If we don't hurry, you'll be off schedule for breakfast!" He and her words were right, really and truly but it didn't stop her from wanting so much.

Rachel looks at her Pokégear and flinches, "Ah! We must hurry!" Quickly she puts away the empty bowls of water back into her bag and leads the jog around the rest of the town.

Xxxxx

In the afternoon, Rachel finds the courage to sit her two fathers down and ask what she asks every year around her birthday. She takes in a deep breath before pacing for a few seconds. Once she is ready she sits down in front of her parents and looks at both of them straight in the eyes.

"Dad, Daddy, I have something that I would like to –"

"Yes," Leroy, also known as 'Daddy' finishes her sentence with a wide grin. His husband, Hiram nods enthusiastically.

"You're not joking, right? I would not forgive you if this is some kind of joke!" Rachel's face is a little flushed as she stands up quickly, unsure about the news. She didn't think this would be so easy - then again she didn't think that her parents would have said no after she passed the age of 10. Most trainers started their journey around that time.

"Well, we figured you were going to ask us again –"

"So after a few nights of discussing it, we decided to let you start your Pokemon adventure!" as husbands and best friends usually do, Leroy and Hiram finish each other's sentences with no surprise.

Leroy opens his mouth to add more but Rachel manages to embrace him tightly first, stopping his mouth from moving. He turns to his husband and the two share a loving glance. This is a much better result than the usual temper tantrums and the weeklong silent treatment.

"That Mike Chang boy will be accompanying you, right?" Hiram asks concerned as Rachel begins her walk up the stairs to start packing.

"Oh, of course Dad! And I know what you are going to ask next – no, he will not do any funny business! He is like a brother to me and you know very well that he is trust worthy," and with that she jogs lightly to her room in excitement.

"Our little baby is growing up," the two husbands say to each other in unison.

"You better not cry when she goes off tomorrow dear, it's quite embarrassing."

"Oh shut up! Like you're any better! Remember how upset you were the first time our Rachel had a sleepover at Mike's house? I had to force you to stop before going to the poor boy's house to get her out of there!"

The two men laugh at their ridiculousness before continuing their little conversation. Meanwhile, upstairs, Rachel has no intention of sleeping.

"Alright, so I have 2 potions, one antidote and one awakening saved while growing up here...do they expire? Hmm, I shall ask Mike tomorrow, he should know. Ah! Vee! What are you doing out of your Pokeball?" the little Eevee jumps onto Rachel's bed and stretches before lying down, "I bet you are also very much excited about our upcoming adventure?" the little creature rolls over and nods as Rachel strokes the fur of his belly.

Vee was smaller than most Eevees, even the ones who have just hatched from their egg. Mike begged Rachel to name him Runt on the day of his birth but Rachel refused to use such a name. He had a V shaped scar below his eye so she felt that the name Vee was appropriate. The two shared many things in common, their size, their energy and their determination. This was witnessed the day a wild sentret attacked them when they got too close to the tall grass. Vee was a few levels lower than the sentret but he never gave up. In the end he won the battle despite many injuries and from that day forward Rachel knew that he was going to become her best partner on her journey and one of her best friends.

When she finishes packing the rest of what she has including her own personal Pokemon notes, stationary and a few berries, she turns off her lights and lies down next to her Eevee.

"Tomorrow we start our adventure my sweet, sweet Vee."

No turning back.


End file.
